Percy Jackson and the Troublesome Twins
by pjohpkc28
Summary: Percy gets home and finds a big surprise - 2 new sisters! Hear their hysterical story. I suck at summaries, don't I. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor does my friend. (Who I'm writing this with).

I Have a New Sister

I ran to my cabin exited to finally be home, after eight months away I couldn't wait to be back, but cabin inspection was today and I had to clean up fast because without Tyson there my cabin was probably a lost cause. I stepped in to my cabin, but almost immediately fell back out. The cabin had a warm light filtering in, the light wasn't normal it made the cabin glow all the colors of the sea, I felt like I was in Poseidon's realm again. A fish swam up to me (yeah, I said a FISH!) and pecked at my nose, two extra beds were across the room obstructed by a shimmery green curtain. My bed neatly folded and all my clothes were put away. A girl about twelve was in a corner with her nose buried in a book. "Uhh..." I stammered dumbly

"Oh!" the girl cried out, jumping up. "Percy! You're finally here!" The girl rushed up and gave me a tight squeeze. She was short and only came up to my shoulder, she had shoulder length hair and hard bangs she wore a headband in the shape of an Omega and a brown t-shirt and brown leggings.

"Who... who"

"Yah know Poseidon wasn't kidding about the whole other children, I am Omega, last child of the Sea God Poseidon.

Turns Out, I Have Two

Another girl stepped in the room "Hey! Don't forget me!" she said huffily.

"Ah yes, this is my twin sister, Psi."

"But, if you... are her twin then why are **you** the last child?"

"I was born four minutes after her" I stated obviously. Percy, shocked fell back onto his bed and sat there for quite a while.

Training Starts

"Time for training!" I cheered happily about an hour later. I planned to push Percy into the woods and track to improve my skills.

"Huh?" Exclaimed Percy clearly confused. I was exited grinning at Psi mischievously. She grinned back in anticipation.

"We are going to be your trainers." Giving a bow with a hand flourish we dragged him out of the cabin into the bright sunlight. I sniffed Percy, just as I thought sea water and kelp. All children of Poseidon were supposed to smell like that, but Psi and I learned how to mask the smell. Confused Percy stammered.

"No time for yammering! Run and try to hide from us!" I said shoving him into the woods "We'll give you a head start!" I yelled after him. About five minutes later we headed after him. Psi looked at me expectantly as I sniffed the air for Percy's scent. Among the smells of pine and earth sea water stood out easily. I nodded at Psi and ran up to a tree, at the last second, I shove my blade into the tree and apologized a ton the tree nymph who lived in it. Yanking the blade out I flew up using my momentum. Psi followed close behind.

"We can follow him more easily without being spotted in the trees." I called back to Psi throwing myself at the next closest tree I grabbed a branch as I flew past. I swung my self up and called to Psi that it was sturdy and would hold both of us. Just to be clear, smelling the air isn't a Poseidon thing, it is just me, because I have a strong nose that can detect any smell. As we flew from branch to branch I planned how to ambush Percy. We finally found him. A small branch cracked below Psi's feet, I cringed. Percy looked up, before he could think I jumped from the branch I had been on thirty feet in the air I pulled a arrow with a string attached from the back from my pack and fired it whipped around Percy, he yelped in surprise. I fell to the ground, relaxing my knees as they hit the ground so not to injure myself. Percy gaped as the arrow whizzed around him tethering him to a tree. Percy struggled to get loose.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." I commented. Psi let an arrow fly trapping him further.

"I'll get Annabeth and you watch Percy" I giggled to Psi. And_ Annabeth _didn't think I was qualified I thought smugly to myself. I rushed off happily. I grabbed Annabeth by the arm and dragged her into the woods. Releasing an arrow, I said,

"Follow the string; it'll lead you to Percy."

** We Show – Off **

While Omega dragged Annabeth off to get Percy, I hid up in the trees. To clarify, I was still watching over Percy. It was pretty funny listening and looking while he struggled to remove himself from behind the arrows. Omega appeared and nudged me, pointing to the tree on the right. I smirked. Annabeth was walking out staring at Percy with an expression of shock, worry, and annoyance. We watched together as Annabeth snuck up behind Percy and poked him.

"GAHHH!" Percy yelped. Annabeth fell to the ground laughing. Omega and I were both having trouble silencing our giggles. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he demanded. Annabeth was having trouble talking so we decided to intervene.

Jumping down, we landed in crouches startling both Percy and Annabeth.

"That, dear brother, was a challenge." I began seriously. "Which you failed." Annabeth was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked loudly.

"I thought Omega was Percy's only sister," she choked out. I grinned mischievously.

"Nope," I said cheerfully. "I'm Omega's older twin sister. Can't you see the family resemblance?" I asked sarcastically. Sarcasm is one of my specialties.

Annabeth blushed. Before she could say anything, I cut her off. "It's fine. I kinda like messing with people's heads." I turned to Omega.

"Training Arena?" I asked. She replied in the positive so we sauntered off, leaving two very disgruntled and confused (maybe even a little freaked out; I can be freaky and intimidating when I want to be) demigods behind.

Got You!

On our way to the training arena I grinned "This is going to be an fun summer, eh sis!" Hearing a noise behind me I jumped, cautiously, I turned around slowly.

"Did you hear that?" hissed Psi.

"Of course!" I replied trembling. We both reached for the charms in our pockets. I took out charm and whipped around, making sure to rub the charm in the direction facing away from me. I felt the blade extend in my hand and swung it deftly. After a second the blade formed as a wooden staff I launched myself behind my attacker and rapped it in the back. Psi meanwhile, kicked it in the face and swung around smacking it with the butt of her sword she knocked it over and planted her foot firmly on its chest I had my weapon (now a sword) pointed directly at the neck of... the unconscious form of Percy Jackson.

"Oops!" said Psi. In the next instant we had both bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

crystalluv4book

Enchiladas

pjohpkc28

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the one person who subscribed/favorite my story. I'm sorry to say this is being discontinued. I have no more inspiration. I only have two reviews that, to me, are worth sh**. Anyway, bye for now.


End file.
